


Canon (poem)

by MamaDeb (PK_preservation_project)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_preservation_project/pseuds/MamaDeb
Summary: Chakotay finds that patience may not be a virtue.





	Canon (poem)

**Author's Note:**

> Archivist's note: Find Debra's work in other fandoms under [mamadeb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamadeb).
> 
> I had been posting her _Voyager_ stories here (with her permission), under her user name, but AO3's recent changes on co-creators means I can no longer add her AO3 user name until she approves the request.

  
All she needs to do is ask.  
I wait.  
I learned patiences long before this journey.

Except  
His eyes are just as blue.  
And he isn't waiting.  
He has her.  
All fire and brilliance.

I remember that fire.  
I gave it up to wait.  
So I wait.

And he turned to her.


End file.
